Through the eyes of Auel
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Auel Neider and Stellar Loussier have a past, but she disappeared suddenly and left Auel alone. Now he goes to 'Abyss Academy' and meets her again, what will happen? Will Shinn win her heart? Or will Auel win? FINAL CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

**c h a p t e r 1**

_"Auel!" _

_I heard someone calling me, but didn't bother opening my eyes. _

_"Auel!" _

_That voice, I recongized that voice. I opened one eye, then saw the blonde standing in front of me, peering down and smiling. Her bright magenta eyes glowed with happiness. _

_"Stellar.."_

_I saw her body glowing, and wings sprout from her back. Both of my eyes were open now, as I gazed in surprise as she became transparent. _

_"Stellar! What the..." _

_She smiled warmly, "Stellar wanted to come see Auel again..." I then remembered, immediatly reaching out to her, trying to reach her hand. She reached out to my hand as well, but began getting pulled back, "Auel!" she cried, reaching out to me._

_I jumped to my feet, then ran towards her, pulling her into a tight hug, "Stellar... don't leave me again.." _

_Stellars body began fading, "Stellar will see Auel again, soon..." she murmured, then disappeared. _

_"Stellar!!" _

I awoke with a start, sitting up. My body trembled slighty at seeing Stellar again after it had been so long. I sighed, then looked outside the window, the sun was high in the sky already and people were out at the shore of the ocean.

My roommates, Shinn and Sting, were probably outside already.

I sighed, getting out of bed and getting dressed into my usual bright orange shirt that bared my chest and teal pants. I didn't bother combing my sky colored hair.

Soon, my noisy roommates returned, then saw me already awake.

"Oh, hey Auel, you're finally awake eh?" Sting asked.

"Yeah..."

Shinn grinned, "let's go outside, I heard that there's going to be some new girls arriving to the academy."

I blinked, "new girls?"

"Yeah, they've finished making the rest of the dorms so more people can come in, so many girls signed up."

I shrugged, "alright then, let's go."

We left our dorm, then took the elevator downstairs.

Shinn Asuka, the black haired and ruby eyed 18 year old was one of my closest friends. He had a raging temper and was easily angered, but other than that, he was a fun person to hang out with. He was at times lazy and slacked off, but works hard on things he was passionate about.

Sting Oakley was like my brother. He was 19 and had green hair and golden eyes. It was strange that those were his natural features. He was the mature one of the group, seeing as Shinn and I always got into arguements.

Once we made it downstairs, there was crowds of people, some newcomers, and some wanting to meet the new comers.

"Wow.." Shinn said.

"Ugh... these girls aren't as good-looking as I thought they would be.. only a few are hot eh?"

Sting frowned at me, "looks aren't everything."

I shrugged, then pushed my way through the crowd, Sting and Shinn following me. A magenta haired girl came and greeted Shinn. She wasn't that good-looking. Shinn seemed to think so too.

"Uh... hi?" he said.

She giggled, "wow, you guys are SO nice! I'm going to like it here. By the way, my name is Lunamaria Hawke, what's your name?" she asked Shinn.

_'Ugh.. what a nuisance'_ I thought.

"Uhm.. sorry but I gotta go!" Shinn said hurriedly then took me and Sting's arm and dragged us far away from that girl.

I laughed once we got out of reach from her, "wow.. that's one weird chick."

Sting chuckled, "and she seemed to like Shinn quite a bit." Shinn's sweat dropped, "damn.." he muttered.

Out of nowhere, I heard a tinkley laugh, and I recongized it. It was a cute giggle, high pitched but not too high pitched. It sounded so melodic.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked.

Sting and Shinn looked at me, "uh.. the sound of a lot of girls and giggling and talking..? Yeah."

I turned my head from side to side, looking through the crowd of people, looking for the source of that laugh. But just as it came to my ears, it disappeared.

I sighed, "nevermind."

Sting and Shinn looked at me weirdly, but shrugged. We met up with Athrun and Rey, who were talking with a girl with red hair pulled into pig tails. She looked pretty cute.

Athrun smiled, "hey guys, meet Meyrin Hawke. She's going to be staying at our academy."

"Hawke? Is she the sister of Lunamaria?" Shinn asked.

Meyrin nodded, "yeah, why?"

Shinn groaned, "noooooooo!!!"

Sting and I laughed, but Rey, Athrun and Meyrin just looked at us weirdly. "Lunamaria seems to have a crush on Shinn and is.. uhm.. quite a nuisance," Sting said, choosing his words carefully.

Meyrin laughed, "yeah, she tends to do that to cute guys, it's not really a crush, it's more of an obsession actually."

Shinn groaned again, slapping his forehead, "why, oh, why was I cursed with such charm?" he asked himself jokingly.

I laughed, he always lightened up the mood even in the worst situation. Then, I heard that voice again. I turned around, expecting to see someone I knew, but it was just a crowd of girls again.

Athrun looked at me, "hey something wrong, Auel?"

I scanned the crowd with my eyes, trying to locate the source of the voice, but didn't see any familiar faces. I turned back around, feeling a bit irritated.

"Yeah, sure, just looking for someone."

Meyrin smiled, "well, I'll be at the pool if anybody wants to come, I already unloaded my stuff so everythings all taken care of." Athrun smiled kindly at her, "I'll go," he said, then added, "I'll invite my girlfriend too if you don't mind."

Meyrin seemed shocked about that, but nodded. I saw the disappointed look in her eyes.

Sting went off to the computer lab, I honestly thought he was waisting his life in front of a screen. But he had a lot going on, he owned a website, he tutored people online, gave advice to people on his column, etc. So I could see why he couldn't just stop going on the computer, no matter how much people called him a dork.

Shinn went to our room, deciding to sleep, he always did when there was nothing to do. He made sleeping seem unhealthy.

I went over to the roof, it was like a giant patio, and it had a great view of the ocean. I sat down on the edge, not afraid of falling, because if I did, it never really harmed me.

I stared out onto the ocean, remembering that Stellar loved the ocean a lot, I always used to take her there. I saw some new girls over on the sand bar, they were actually really pretty. One had long flowing pink hair, and the other two had short blonde hair. My eyes widened, just like Stellar!

I examined one of the blondes, her hair was boyish like, and a bit spikey and wild, unlike Stellar soft golden hair. She had ember eyes as well and tanned skin. That couldn't be Stellar.

My eyes trailed over the other one, and she had her back to me, so I could only see her pale blue sundress and the back of her head. She was staring at the ocean.

_'Just like Stellar...' _

I stood up, then went back inside, taking the elevator to the first floor, hoping I wouldn't miss this girl. I was nervous, she might actually have been Stellar.

Once I got to the ocean, I couldn't see the girl anymore, but I could still see that pink haired girl and the other blonde.

_'Damn...' _

Then I noticed Shinn was relaxing in the sand, laying down and staring at the sky.

"Hey Shinn."

He looked up at me, then smiled, "hey."

"You look.. happy."

He nodded, "yeah! I just saw the prettiest girl ever! She was blonde and had magenta eyes!"

My heart skipped a beat, _'Just like Stellar..' _"Uh.. do you know her name?" I asked. He shook his head, "no.. but I just watched her for a bit, I hope I can meet her."

I nodded, _'could've been anyone,' _I thought.

-----

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**c h a p t e r 2**

I awoke the next morning just like I did yesterday. My roommates were out, taking advantage of Spring Break I was guessing. I got up and pulled a shirt on, this time combing my hair.

I walked out of his room, ignoring the admiring looks of some new girls that walked past me. I only wanted to see the look in their eyes from Stellar.

People often wonder why I show my chest off with the types of shirts I have, when I don't want that kind of attention. I just think they are comfortable.

I walked out of the academy, walking along the sandy beach and staring at the ocean. I missed her so much. I missed her smile, her warm embrace... everything. That's why my hopes were high in meeting her again.

I ran a hand through my sky blue hair, which everyone admired, and layed down on the sand, staring up at the sky.

_'Stellar.. '_

I could almost hear her laugh, I sat up. Wait. I actually could hear her laugh.

I hesitantly turned my heard to the direction where I heard the soft tinkly sound. My eyes widened. _Stellar. _There she was, right in front of me. But.. there was something wrong with this picture.

Shinn.

She was dancing in the ocean's shallow waters, dipping the ends of her unique dress in, then twirling around. Shinn was with her, chasing her around happily.

"Shinn! Shinn!" She laughed, embracing his name as if it was some kind of god.

The two acted like a couple, it sickened me. NOBODY should have been treating her this way but ME. I was the one supposed to be laughing and chasing her around happily, not Shinn.. not anybody! Shinn had grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, and I saw her relax in his arms, as if they hugged usually.

Shinn's face were stained pink, but Stellar just thought of this as a kind gesture, nothing at all romantic. I was sure of it. The two pulled away, and when Stellar turned around to continue getting chased by Shinn, she saw me. Her eyes widened with happiness, and I swore I could see a tear appear in her eye. She ran to me with open arms, and I stood up, smiling at her.

"Auel!" She gasped, now embracing my name with her voice. "Auel... Auel!" She smiled, launching herself into my arms. I fell back onto the sand as I held her, almost crying from joy.

"Stellar.. " I said, happy tears falling from my eyes.

She looked up at me with those big and sparkley magenta eyes.

"Stellar knew she would meet Auel again..."

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I grinned, "I did too."

Stellar seemed to not notice the tears falling from her own eyes, but only noticed mine, she reached up and wiped them away with a concerned look on her face, "why is Auel crying? And smiling too?"

I laughed, then brushed away a tear that fell from her eye, "the same reason you're crying as well, Stellar."

She smiled, then burried her face into my chest, "Stellar missed Auel.." she murmured.

My face turned scarlet, "I missed you too, Stellar."

Shinn watched us, smiling, but I saw his hands clenching into fists. Stellar stood up, as did I and I saw her running back to Shinn, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward me.

"Stellar made a new friend, Auel!" She said, still holding his hand and grinning. Shinn let out a smile as well, and I could see the green in his eyes.

I smiled, "I know, he's my roommate."

Stellar smiled, feeling very, very energetic after having a reunion with me. Then she grabbed my hand, then waved goodbye to Shinn, who said he had to go somewhere. I smirked, Shinn was just backing off ... for now.

I wiped away the last of my tears, it wasn't like me to cry, and I wouldn't show anybody my weakness. Stellar had taken me to another part of the beach, and I saw the pink haired and the other blonde there.

"Lacus-sama! Cagalli-san!"

They both turned to us, and I could immediately read their thoughts. The pink haired was the kind one, I could see it in her smile. The other blonde was probably the stubborn and rude one, I could see it in the frown she gave me.

"Stellar, who's this?" I heard the blonde ask.

The pink haired frowned at her, "now, now, Cagalli.. don't be rude."

The blonde, Cagalli, glared at her, "who gave you the right to boss me around, Lacus?"

Lacus gave her a stern look, then looked to us and smiled. "Hi Stellar, we were wondering where you disappeared to with Shinn."

I frowned when she said that, but looked at Stellar, and my frown disappeared. Stellar was grinning, "Stellar met Auel again!" she said excitedly.

The two looked at me, and I raised and eyebrow, wondering what they were thinking since they both looked surprised. Cagalli smirked, "so this is the guy you've been murmuring about in your sleep."

I blushed dark, _'Stellar dreams of me...?' _

I turned to her and saw her face also pink, it wasn't like her to be embaressed. "Auel goes to this academy too! Stellar didn't know that and saw Auel over there!" she said, then turned around and pointed into the distance, probably where I was laying.

Cagalli scoffed, "why are you so excited about this Auel guy anyway? He doesn't look so great?"

I twitched, "what was that now?" my voice grew low.

Cagalli smirked, "oh.. hit a tender spot, eh?"

Stellar pouted, "stop fighting!"

Lacus sighed, then bonked Cagalli on the head. "Stop doing that Cagalli, it's not very nice, Auel is Stellar's very good childhood friend."

The fiery blonde glared at her, holding her head where a large bump had grown out of of, but didn't say anymore. Stellar smiled, "Auel was always in Stellar's mind! Stellar knew she would find Auel again!"

Lacus smiled warmly at me, "hi, i've heard a lot about you, my name is Lacus Clyne."

My eyes widened, "Clyne? So your father is the owner of that HUGE Clyne faction company?"

She nodded, "yep. And this is Cagalli Yula Athha."

I slapped a hand to my forhead, "Athha? Her father owns that Orb thing right?"

She nodded, "yeah."

Stellar smiled, "Lacus and Cagalli are my bestfriends!"

I wondered why two rich girls would have the decency to hang around with someone that wasn't up to their social standards. I was used to the snobby rich people. Stellar didn't really have a family, and she didn't remember if she did anyway and was living with a man named Neo. He was the father she never had.

I didn't feel like socializing and meeting a whole bunch of new people, all I wanted was to spend time alone with Stellar again like we used to.

Lacus seemed to have read my thoughts, "well, Cagalli and I should get going, we are meeting Kira and Athrun later."

I mentally sighed with relief, but didn't show any emotion on my expression. Stellar didn't seem that disappointed either, "okay! Bye Lacus-sama! By Cagalli-san!" She called, waving as they made their departure.

She turned to me, "Stellar wants to see Auel's room."

I nodded, "but why? It's a mess."

She grinned, "you'll see."

I blushed as perverted thoughts entered my mind, why did she want to go to my room? What was she going to do? Was she going to do anything to me? I shook my head, trying to block out the perverted thoughts.

I took Stellar's hand, then led her into the building, taking her into the elevator. My perverted mind wandered again as we were in the elevator. I had seen many teenagers doing some... things.. in here and that just made it worse.

Once we arrived at my floor, I led her to my room, then unlocked the door, opening it and walking in, Stellar following me.

I felt my face burning as the door closed behind her, and we were now alone in my room. Stellar smiled, looking around, "Auel is messy like he was before too.." she murmured.

I blushed as she walked up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

She noticed how tense I was and looked up at me with sparkling eyes, "is something wrong with Auel?" I had the biggest urge to kiss her, but...

I sighed, "yeah, I'm fine Stellar."

She smiled, "okay! Let's go downstairs now!"

I smiled, "I'm feeling a bit tired Stellar... maybe later?"

She frowned, "we just met eachother again and Auel is tired?"

I nodded, "yeah... I'm sorry, I just feel a bit tired."

Stellar nodded in understanding, "Stellar will stay with you, then."

I smiled, "thankyou."

I went over to my bed and took my shirt off, that's how I usually slept, and crawled in, covering my body with the blankets. I closed my eyes, but then was surpised to feel my bed move from extra weight that had went on it. I opened my eyes again and saw Stellar beside me, in the blankets as well.

My face turned scarlet, "wh-what are you doing!"

She looked at me, "staying with Auel."

I blushed with embaressement, acting like my real self again, "ACKK! Stellar! Get off!"

She blinked, sitting up, "what?"

I calmed down, this wasn't anything nasty, it was completely innocent. I turned around and slept on my side, not facing Stellar. I knew she could hear me grumbling and muttering to myself.

I heard her giggle, and I looked over my shoulder at her, "what's so funny?"

"Auel is acting just like he did before," she snickered, "Stellar thinks its cute."

I raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and turned back around, closing my eyes. My eyes shot open when I felt Stellar put her arm around me, and I saw her tiny hands at my chest. I blushed, the pretended not to notice, closing my eyes again, falling asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**c h a p t e r 3**

I awoke hearing snickering, I opened my eyes, then saw Sting and Shinn. Shinn's fists were clenched and I saw rage flicker in his eyes. Sting had a hand to his lips, trying to muffle the sound of laughing.

I frowned, sitting up but felt weight on me, so I fell back down again. I blushed, remembering that Stellar was with me. I jumped off of the bed, "h-hey!"

"Have a nice time?"

I growled, "shut up! It was completely innocent!"

Shinn sighed, "yeah, they have their clothes on," he said. Sting laughed, pointing to me, "except for your shirt, Auel." I narrowed my eyes, "it was nothing bad, you guys!"

Stellar awoke hearing the commotion, she sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely, "what's going on..?" she murmured, her light and tinkely voice questioned. Shinn smiled at her, looking past me, "nothings wrong, Stellar." She smiled when she noticed Shinn was there, "Shinn!" she smiled, jumping off the bed and launching herself into his arms.

I growled with envy, but remembered that she and him were close friends, so I contained myself. Sting sighed, "well, I guess it was innocent, just teasing you, Auel."

I nodded, "yeah I know."

I ruffled my sky blue hair, stretching then looked for a clean shirt to wear. I found my black sleeveless one and slipped it on, "so, want to go to that concert that's going on tonight?"

"You mean that one in an hour? Yeah, we came here to pick you up."

"In an hour!?!"

The two nodded, "yeah you guys really slept a lot I'm guessing."

Stellar smiled, "it was comfy!"

I blushed, then looked away to hide it from them. "So, got any dates?"

Shinn slapped his forehead, "that crazy Lunamaria chick asked me! Can you believe it?! Then when I said I already have a date, which I dont, she ran to Athrun!"

Sting laughed, "yeah, and he has a date with that other blonde girl, I think her name is.. Cathrine?"

Stellar smiled, "it's Cagalli."

"Oh yeah, and Meyrin asked Athrun too, but he just said he was going with his girlfriend. They were together for a long time, did you know that? And she just came to the academy to be with him."

I nodded, "not like I care."

"Do you have a date, Auel?"

Stellar looked at me when Shinn asked that question, I could see this glint in her eyes. "Eh.. no, all the girls that asked me were ditz." Sting and Shinn laughed, "yeah, probably."

"Well, let's get going, Athrun's meeting us downstairs with Kira and his girlfriend."

I nodded, not bothering to comb my hair again, I thought it looked fine just how it was. Stellar walked with Shinn, as Sting and I talked. I saw Shinn's hand twitch beside Stellars, and then I saw him grab her hand. She looked at him with surprise, then smiled. I saw the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

I sighed, feeling jealous once again, then continued on with the boring conversation about girlfriends with Sting. Of course Sting wasn't interested in girlfriends right now, he said none of them were really all that outstanding, except for this redhaired girl he met awhile ago. He described her fluently.

I yawned, "you know Sting, as much as this is interesting to you, I don't really care."

He frowned at me, "sorry."

We finally made it downstairs from the elevator, and saw Athrun and Kira standing there with their backs to us. Two girls were with them. I recongized them as Lacus and Cagalli. I smirked, then ran up behind Kira, then jumped him from behind, slinging my arm around his shoulders.

He let out a surprised yelp, but then recongized me. I laughed, "shoulda seen your face!"

He smiled, "you never change Auel."

I frowned, "what's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, "nevermind Auel."

I opened my mouth, but then was glomped from behind by Stellar, "AAAHH!" Stellar smiled, "Teehee!" Kira laughed, "now you know how it feels!"

He turned to Stellar, "so you must be Stellar, Lacus' friend right?"

She nodded, "yep! You must be Kira, the one Lacus is always talking about!"

She blushed, Kira looked at her, grinning. "You talk about me?" She blushed, "oh shush!" I saw Cagalli and Athrun, hand in hand. I smirked, about to say a remark that I knew would bug Cagalli, but Stellar tugged my shirt, telling me not to.

I frowned, wanting to remark her about her dress, "fine it'll be something nice... and teasing," I said, murmuring the last part so she couldn't hear. The magenta eyed girl smiled, "okay!"

"Nice dress Cagalli!"

I saw her fist clench, "oh you're just asking for it arent you?"

I waved me hands in front of me, "not at all! Just a compliment!"

She was about to walk over to me as I saw her fist raise, but Athrun smiled at her, "it is a nice dress you know, looks perfect on you." She blushed, looking away and her fists softening. I rolled my eyes, thinking of how corny that was.

Soon, we headed off towards the stadium, Kira and Athrun with their dates. Lunamaria appeared out of nowhere and was right in front of me, "wow! You look cute today Auel! Want to be my date?" she asked, her bright purple eyes shining at me. I didn't want to be mean or else she would cry, and I hated it when girls cried.

"Uhm... o-ok.." I heard myself say.

Everyone was surprised that I didn't turn her down, and I was surprised myself, but I knew she would cry if I didn't take her with me. Stellar looked at me with a strange look in her eyes, was it.. sadness? Jealousy? I didn't know. Lunamaria took my arm and latched onto it, "wow! This is going to be so much fun Auel!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it around, well when people talk about you, they mention your hair color as well and nobody else has your bright blue hair besides you!"

I rolled my eyes, _'stalker..'_ "that's nice.."

Stellar left my side and went to Shinn, and I frowned at that, not wanting to be alone with Lunamaria. It was kind of my fault I guess, since I said yes in the first place.

We made it to the stadium, then took our seats with our dates. Sting was alone but didn't seem to mind, as he was staring at this redheaded girl in the row in front of ours.

She wasn't that bad looking. Nothing compared to Stellar though.

I sighed, ignoring Lunamaria's endless talking and stared at Stellar, resting my head in my hand, which was propped up from my elbow resting on the arm of the chair. She was talking with Shinn, and he was making her smile quite a lot. She didn't even glance in my direction.

Lacus' head was resting on Kira's shoulder as they talked, and Cagalli and Athrun were fighting over the soda. Lunamaria tried resting her head on my shoulder, seeing how comfortable Lacus looked, but I just shook it off as if it were a fly on my nose.

She whined, but didn't say anything more about it, continuing on with her talking about all the cute guys she had seen today. She always ended her sentences with, "but don't worry, he's not as cute as you." YEAH! Tell me something I DON'T know!

The concert began, and our favourite band right now appeared on stage, it was the band, "UVERworld," which was probably the best japanese band out there right now, next to T.M. Revolution and High and Mighty Color.

They started with the song, "D-Techno Life." I stared at Stellar as she and Shinn watched the performance, she looked like she was enjoying the music a lot. I sighed, "I'm sorry Lunamaria, but I have to go, you can stay here by yourself can't you?"

She nodded, "yeah but why are you leaving?"

"I don't feel so good," I lied, then turned and walked away, leaving the stadium.

I sighed, then went to the park, walking around in the dark by myself. I wanted to be with Stellar so bad, but I was scared, I didn't want to ruin our friendship if something went wrong. I sat down on a bench, thinking to myself. What if Stellar liked Shinn and not me?

I shook the thought from my mind, I hoped that she didn't like him more than a friend, but I couldn't control people's feelings.

------

The next day, everyone was wondering where I had gone during the concert, but I just said I felt sick and went back to my dorm. They knew I was lying, but didn't question it.

I had also been avoiding Stellar reluctantly, I was really confused right now... She knew something was wrong. I was happy that she was back with me after all these years, but I just wasn't sure if she felt the same towards me.

I sighed, walking down the hallway alone, hoping that Stellar was also walking the same way, but not with Shinn. The two had been spending a lot of time together recently, and I wished that he would leave her alone so I could spend some time with her too. I wished that he would start going after some other girl, but I knew that was impossible, since Stellar was like the goddess.

I stared out the window, staring at the ocean, then sensed someone approaching. I turned and saw Stellar gazing at me. I looked at her, "Stellar... what is it?"

"Why is Auel avoiding Stellar?" she asked, a sadness lingering in her eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you, Stellar..." I replied.

"Then why is Auel depressed?"

I looked towards the ground, "I don't know," I lied.

I felt something warm press against my shoulder, it was Stellar's small hand. I looked towards her, and the urge to pull her into my arms was almost unbearable now.

I grabbed her shoulders, pressing her small and soft body into mine, holding her close to me, "Stellar... please don't leave me anymore..." I murmured. She was surprised by the sudden contact from me, after not feeling it for so long.

I felt her small arms encircle me, as she hugged me back, "Stellar will stay with Auel, Stellar promises."

I felt tears fall from my eyes, the tears that I haven't shed for the years that she had left me. I hugged her tighter, closing my eyes, trying to keep the tears in. She pulled away slightly, then wiped the tears away with her hand, "Auel shouldn't be crying, Stellar is here now!" She smiled.

I smiled through my tears, "I know Stellar, I know.."

She gave me one last hug, then surprisingly, a kiss right beside my mouth on my dimple, "Stellar will see Auel later!" She said, then left, leaving me to stand there in surprise.

My face turned red, and I touched my hand to the place her lips once were. I smiled to myself, then shook my head. _'This is so unlike me!! What is wrong with me!?!?'_

I frowned, putting my normal face back on, barking at anyone that approached me. Everyone smiled with relief, knowing that I was myself again.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

**c h a p t e r 4**

I growled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?"

Athrun sighed, "no..."

"That bastard is here? WHY!"

"He was transferred here," Athrun replied.

I felt like punching something, so I left before I hurt any of my friends. They were all concerned about my rage for this guy, and he was a teacher too.

I saw Miguel and smirked, this guy was easy to anger.

"Hey, what'd you do with your hair?" I asked him, casually leaning on the bar counter.

He turned towards me, "what? Nothing."

"Oh... looks like you spilled glue all over it, that's all."

I knew Miguel was always taking care of his hair, he was always combing it and had a small mirror in his back pocket. I saw his eyes flare, as he completely turned to me, this conversation no longer casual.

"What'd you say?! There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

I laughed, "try looking at it, then you'll the the problem."

I wasn't actually serious, but he pulled out his little mirror and looked at his reflection, "there's nothing wrong with it! It looks like it always does!"

I raised an eye brow, "oh? Then I feel sorry for you."

He slipped the mirror back into his pocket, then clenched his fists, "you want to fight or something..?" He asked dangerously, but to me, it sounded like nothing I should be challenged about.

I stopped leaning on the counter, then stood about three feet away from him, "sure, I'll just prove how stupid your hair really looks."

That's when he charged at me, his eyes flickering with rage and his hands clenched into fists. I just stood there, "is that how fast you can go? Don't keep me waiting!" I shouted, which fueled his anger more.

I sneered at him, then when he was about to land a punch on me, I turned swiftly, then kicked my foot out beneath him, tripping him. He fell and landed with his face in the ground.

I sighed, "well that was hardly worth it."

Miguel growled, then jumped up, trying to punch me once more. As I dodged his attacks, I thought of _him _and imagine that he was the one in front of me instead of Miguel. My eyes widened with rage and I felt it building up.

He saw the look in my eyes and seemed to back off, walking backwards in fear and no longer holding any anger about me mocking his hair.

I was about to punch him hard in the face, but I knew it wouldn't be fair since he wasn't the real thing that I was angry at, so I just punched the wall beside his face, missing him narrowly. With that, I turned and walked away, feeling like there was a dark storm cloud above my head.

I saw Shinn and Stellar walking around, and Stellar was talking about something excitedly, I hoped it was something good, because my mood needed to lift a little bit.

"Auel!"

She ran to me, excitement glittering in her eyes, "Stellar just found out something!"

I smiled, "what is it?"

"Neo is coming!"

My smile faded into a frown, that was the one thing I wished would never happen again, besides Stellar moving away again and leaving me. I thought Stellar hadn't found out yet, since I found out just now, but she seemed to get a hold on every little bit of news that went around. Shinn seemed confused at my sudden, scoffed look.

"Something wrong, Auel?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "nothing," I replied, then walked off without another word.

Then I saw Sting, I walked up to him, "I guess you've heard that _he's _coming eh?"

The green haired blinked, "who's he?"

I sighed, "Neo."

"Ohh, yeah, so? He's just a new teacher."

"I hate him."

"Why?"

I glared at him, "I knew him before, Sting. He was ALWAYS around Stellar and made her do whatever he wanted. There was this one teacher that he didn't like before, and he made her beat that teacher up! That guy just uses her and she thinks he's like her father!"

Sting sighed, "does he treat her like a daughter?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that he uses her for his own benefit."

"Well, she probably thinks he's her father because she never had one, and if he treats her like a daughter and she can't recongize it when he just wants her to do his bidding... then of course she thinks that he's her father."

I glared at him, "he spent too much time with her and she even got too busy to be with me sometimes."

Sting smirked, "so this is what it's about... your _jealous._"

I narrowed my aqua eyes, "what?"

"You heard me, your_ jealous_. You don't want another guy spending a lot of time with Stellar cause you think it should be you with her at all times right?"

I sighed, "shut up."

He smiled, "I won't tell anybody."

"Okay fine! You're right! Happy now?"

He grinned, "as a clam."

I frowned, then walked away from him, walking towards the beach. I just wish that Neo would go away, he really bugged me. He always seemed to make Stellar calm when she was scared, even I couldn't do that sometimes.

I layed on the sand, staring up at the blue sky, hoping a seagull wouldn't come and decide to take a crap right above me. I heard Stellar and Shinn laughing, but didn't bother to get up, she was probably really happy about the news with Neo. I saw her and Shinn looking down at me when they noticed I was laying down on the sand.

I blushed, I could see up Stellar's skirt.

"Is Auel okay?" She asked.

Shinn even looked concerned.

I sighed, "yeah, I guess."

I just hoped that things would lighten up after Neo came, like Stellar admitting love towards me or accepting my request to the dance next month.

I sat up, staring at the ocean, "hey Stellar?"

She sat beside me, "yeah?"

"Have you missed Neo more than you missed me?" I asked.

She seemed surprised at the question, "of course not! Stellar likes Auel more than anybody in the world!"

I saw Shinn's expression when she said that. Pure jealousy. I was about to grin at that, but didn't, pretending to grin only about what Stellar said.

I smiled, "yeah, you're my favourite person too, Stellar."

I had always wondered about my past dreams about Stellar. She always had these wings sprouting from her back and she was glowing, as if she were a sacred being or something. It seemed impossible, but I could believe if it were to happen. Shinn had left after awhile, saying that his little sister, Mayu was coming soon.

Stellar and I were the only ones on the beach right now. The sun was setting and I just realized we had been sitting here for a long time. The blonde beside me was gazing at the ocean, smiling and I was gazing at her.

The sunset glow made her features light up, and I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I felt that it was too soon for that, since I had no idea if Stellar felt the same way I did.

"Auel?" Her voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Did Auel ever dream of Stellar?" she questioned.

I nodded, "lots of times."

"What did you dream of?"

"Well... I always dreamed that you were glowing sometimes and sometimes... you had wings."

She looked at me after I said that, then smiled, "Stellar would dream that Auel was taking her to the beach, and then sometimes I would see Auel and float away..."

My eyes widened, _'that's exactly like my dreams of her... floating away...'_

I smiled, "because you are like an angel, Stellar."

I saw a delicate blush stain her cheeks, and she just smiled, then leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully. I stared back at the ocean, then noticed she was falling asleep when I heard her breathing slow.

"Stellar?"

She moaned quietly in response, that sound making me blush darkly.

I sighed, knowing she was going to fall asleep and it would take a long time before she would awaken again. I picked her up -bridal style mind you- and took her to his room, ignoring the stares of people he received on the way. Some were glaring at her in jealousy, and some were glaring at him in jealousy. He just stuck his tongue out at them.

He set her down on his bed, then climbed in with her, wondering if her roommates ever wondered where she was sleeping the past few days. I had an idea that they already knew.

I felt my eye lids grow heavy as sleep began to overcome me as well. I stared at her peaceful face, then slowly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me.

---------

"So, you know your mission right?"

He nodded, "of course, get the key and use her to open the gates right?"

"Yeah but be careful, the key is powerful and she's got _him_ with her."

He sneered, "that should be no problem, she trusts me so it'll be easy."

"In no time... we'll have the gate open and we'll win this war in no time..."

-----------------

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

**c h a p t e r 4**

Stellar smiled at me when she caught my gazing at her dreamily. I felt my cheeks burn and immediately looked away, now looking out the window boredly. Mr. Lorrnoke drabbled on and on about the current lesson, boring me to death.

Although, the blonde girl didn't look _that_ bored.

It really ticked me off to see the shine in her eyes as she watched Mr. Lorrnoke teach the lesson. When ever he called upon her to answer a question, she would jump right up and answer with enthusiasm.

Sting would nudge me once that happened, and I just glared at him, whacking him on the arm. Shinn was also glaring the the new teacher after he noticed the young girl's actions.

I knew he would feel just like I did.

Stellar looked exceptionally pretty today. She wore a light blue dress that was short and had white in small squares of it. (A/N: The dress she wears under her EA uniform and when she goes to sleep in the series.) Also, wearing knee high boots that flattered her body. I found it hard to keep my eyes off her, but my will trounced my desires and my eyes stayed away from her, as I stared out the window, gazing outside and wishing I could be playing tag or something.

"Auel Neider!"

I looked up and saw Mr. Lorrnoke in front of my desk, glaring at me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I said, do you know what the answer is?" He asked, pointing towards the board.

I looked to the board, reading the words written in chalk, but found that I hadn't been paying attention to anything he was saying, so of course I wouldn't understand anything it was talking about.

"No sir.."

"Then you'll see me after class then," he said sternly, then called upon Stellar, who answered the question sharpley.

I glared at him, then rested my arm on my desk, staring out the window once more. I knew Stellar was staring at me, but I didn't bother to turn and look at her questioning look that I knew she held.

After class, I stayed behind, and Sting and Shinn turned to me, "see you later ok Shinn? We'll be in our dorm."

I nodded, then sighed, walking up to Mr. Lorrnoke's desk.

He was reading some strange thing on his laptop, and the only thing I could read was "Message from Headquarters" before he turned to me, "I am disappointed that this is how I was going reunite with you, Auel, but nonetheless, I'm glad that you and I could meet once more," he said.

He began to talk to me about paying attention in class, and I twitched, seeing his lips move but not hearing sound come out. It stayed like that until he was done, until I heard him say, "understand?"

I nodded, "yes Sir.." I lied.

I left the classroom, then headed for my dorm, muttering to myself about how much I hated that guy.

I didn't trust him.

Sting and Shinn were in the dorm, talking and once I got there, they looked at me. "Why do you hate that teach so much?"

I shrugged, "he's an ass."

"He doesn't seem like it..." Shinn said, but I knew that how much Stellar liked him bugged him too.

"I knew him before, ok?! And... ugh nevermind."

I crashed onto my bed, laying there sprawled and staring at the ceiling. I hated that love was so hard for me to find. And now that I found that I loved Stellar, I had competition with one of my best friends, and she trusted someone untrustworthy.

Shinn sighed, "well, Stellar seems to like him."

My green haired friend sighed, "yep, I guess Auel's just _jealous_."

Shinn blinked, "why would he be jealous?"

"Because, he's in love with Stellar."

I noticed that Shinn tensed up after Sting had said that, and that's when I knew for sure that Shinn had feelings for her too. I smirked, "what is it, Shinn? Feel competitive?"

The dark haired glared at me, "shut up! And no! I'm just surprised you actually know what love is."

I sat up, "calling me stupid?"

"No.. it's just you never really show affection for anyone."

I shrugged, "not really my thing."

Sting sighed, "you two are so strange, you know that?"

I shrugged, then layed back down on my bed, closing my eyes. Shinn went downstairs to get something to eat and Sting went to go find a girlfriend as he usually tried to do. I hoped that Shinn's infactuation with Stellar wasn't too big, or else it would mean I would have to fight for her. I didn't mind the fighting, I just didn't want to fight with Shinn.

Then, someone knocked on my door, I groggily got up, then answered it. I mentally slapped my forhead, it was Lunamaria.

"Hi there hotstuff!"

I grunted in response, "what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see you, that's all."

She invited herself into my dorm, I sighed, ignoring her and letting it slip this time. I was too tired to really yell at anyone today. She sat down on my bed as if she stayed at my dorm as well, but I ignored that too then layed down beside where she was sitting.

"Wow, you look really sexy when you sleep."

I opened my eyes, greeaat.. now the need to sleep was no longer important to me. I sat up, "so why are you inside my dorm now?"

"Just wanted to see you."

I sighed, then noticed that she was suddenly sitting up really straight, pushing her chest up to make her breats look bigger. I knew that she was trying to seduce me, but I didn't like her so to me, it was just funny how she was doing it. If Stellar did it, it would make me have a nose bleed right away.

Then Lunamaria got really close to my face, and I hated it when people invaded my personal space, I glared, "what the hell are you-"

She didn't answer as her lips crashed onto mine, my eyes widened and then I fell back as she pushed herself ontop of me. I tried to get her off of me, and when she released my lips with her own, she began attacking my neck and trying to pull my shirt off.

I pushed her off of me, "WHAT THE HELL!!"

She smiled, it looked distorted but I was guessing that was her so-called seductive smile, "just trying to please you."

"Oh! That's far from how I feel! It's disgusting! Get out!!" I snarled

I watched as she hurriedly ran out of my room, taking the hint with the tone of voice I had. I mentally cursed her, she stole my first kiss!! I wanted to share it with Stellar but Lunamaria just _had_ to take it away from me!

I could call it kiss rape. I really could.

I sighed, then went to the bathroom to take an icy cold shower, hoping the cold would wash it away. Taking off my clothes, I stepped into the cold-set shower stall then scrubbed my entire body, hoping to wash away how dirty I felt.

I sighed, wishing Stellar was here with me, in the shower and we were both naked. I felt a perverted grin make its way to my features, as my imagination went a bit wild. Shaking from my thoughts, I began to wash my sky blue hair, my mind returning to its perverted thoughts.

Then I heard someone knock on my door again. I sighed, turning off the shower, then wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked over to the door, hoping it wasn't Lunamaria or she would take away the rest of what I wanted to share with Stellar. Opening the door, I saw that it was Stellar.

She smiled, "Hi Auel!"

I smiled back, my expression softening, "Hi Stellar..."

She invited herself in, as if she had something exciting to say, and I allowed her only to do that. Then she saw how skimpily dressed I was, a blush reaching her cheeks.

I had never seen Stellar blush, it was a rare thing for the blonde girl to do since she was not that shy. I smiled, then sat down on my bed, patting the spot beside me, "Don't worry about how I'm dressed right now, what is it?"

She sat down beside me, "Stellar heard of this nice place to go to for dancing and stuff, they call it a nightclub."

I smirked, "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about, I've been there before."

Her eyes widened with interest, "really? How is it there?" She asked.

"It's really awsome, just don't get drunk or guys will take advantage of you."

She looked at me, "can Auel take me there?"

My eyes widened, "you want me to take you?"

She nodded, then gave me her best puppy dog look. It made me want to just give her a tight hug and never let her go. I sighed, "fine, I'll take you."

She hugged me tightly, "Yay! Thank you, Auel!"

She seemed to have forgotten my scad of clothing that I was wearing, and I saw her blush when she felt my bare chest. I smirked, making her blush even more, "want to join me in my shower?" I teased.

Her entire face went red, "r-really?"

I was surprised when she said that, for I was just teasing her, "sure, if you want," I shrugged, getting up so I could hide my blush and deep want for her to join me.

I went back into the bathroom, then was surprised that she followed me in, and I began to wonder if she did really care for me if she wanted to join me in nakedness. I slipped behind the transparent glass door of the shower stall, and I knew Stellar could see my naked body.

I glanced with the corner of my eye and saw her slipping the strap of her little blue dress off. Just when I was about to see anything, I heard the door to my dorm open.

I hurriedly stopped the shower, stepping out and not caring that Stellar could see me clearly now, but I saw her face turn red. I dried myself off with a towel, wrapping it around my waist once more, then opening the door a bit and peeking.

I smirked, Sting had a girl over. They were beginning to make out so I closed the door, realizing that they knew I was in here but chose to ignore me.

I turned back to Stellar, "well, we're safe, we just have to wait until they get out of the room."

Mentally slapping my forhead, I hoped that the two wouldn't have sex for us to hear. It would really be on the list for 'Things that have scarred my life.' I didn't want Stellar to hear something like that.

Then, I had an idea, turning to Stellar, I said, "well... if those two decide to do it, we could always.. get in the shower.. then we wouldn't hear anything.."

She nodded, then began to undress, I undressed as well, turning my back to her then entering the shower stall. I turned on the water, setting the temperature to hot, and heard her enter the stall. I kept my back turned, blushing darkly. Then I felt Stellar's arms wrap around me, her tiny hands at my chest.

She must've thought this was innocent to me, but I could feel her bare chest press against my back and I could feel my body heat up. I blushed darkly, "Stellar..."

"Auel... Stellar missed Auel so much... Stellar still can't believe it's really you.."

I smiled, "well.. it is really me, Stellar."

Then I felt her arms trying to turn me around, and I blushed darker, "Stellar.. you do know that we're both completely naked."

She nodded, "yeah."

"And that when a boy and a girl is naked together they could.."

"Have sex?"

I blushed, nodding.

"Stellar knows that Auel, but we're friends right...?"

I nodded, feeling disappointed, but shook it off. After all, I was in the shower with Stellar and it was like a dream come true for me! I turned around facing her, and out of the corner of my eye, as I was staring at her face, I could see her bare chest. I blushed darker, and I could feel certain.. areas of my body getting excited.

_'Dammit.. not now...'_

She hugged me, not knowing her affect on me as her body pressed up against mine. I could feel that certain area on my body get hotter and hotter. Then I heard her yelp a little, and pull away.

She looked down my body and then saw _it._

Her face turned beet red when she saw what state it was in, and I looked away, blushing, "sorry.. Stellar," I apologized, feeling ashamed. She looked up at me, then smiled, "it's alright... Stellar learned that boy's can't control it."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Health class."

"Oh."

I sighed, feeling bad that I couldn't control myself, but now, I really wanted to take Stellar in my arms and... you know. Stellar saw my expression of shame, then hugged me again, "Stellar doesn't mind."

_'Yeah.. but I do!'_

I looked at her, wanting to kiss her right then and there, but couldn't since I had no idea if she felt the same for me. Normal girls that would've showered with me would have made it obvious they cared for me, but Stellar was different. She was more mysterious and innocent.

Then I was surprised when Stellar went on her tiptoes, and her face came really close to mine, as if she wanted to kiss me. I stared at her lips, and was about to close my eyes when she giggled.

"Auel's hair is so pretty."

I smiled, hiding my disappointment, "yours is pretty too, Stellar."

She giggled cutely, then gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Auel is sweet."

I was about the lean in and kiss her, but I didn't want to be rejected, so I just stayed still, my muscles tensing as I tried to control my raging horomones. Stellar just hugged me tighter, and I smelled the sweet scent of her hair despite it being wet right now.

"Can Stellar wash Auel's hair?"

I blinked, not telling her that it was already washed, but let her anyway. I turned around as I heard her squirt some shampoo into her hand, then lathering the substance before applying onto my hair. It felt so good having someone else do this, and Stellar's touch added to that effect.

Then she let the water rinse away the foamy soap, then began to wash my hair with conditioner. I sighed with pleasure, my area still persisting that it should stay up.

Her hands scrubbed my light blue hair, and then let it rinse with the water pouring over me. Her fingers ran through my light blue strands, probably enjoying how soft my hair was.

When she was done, I wished that it hadn't ended, but turned around, blushing because I could see her entire body. I groaned mentally, wanting to take her in my arms and ravish her. But I couldn't.

Then, I heard my dorm room door close, that meaning that Sting and that woman were probaby done baby-making. I stepped out of the shower stall reluctantly, then dried off, watching from the corner of my eye as Stellar stepped out. I handed her a towel, pretending not look at her, but I was watching her every move.

My lower area was still hot, and I sighed, waiting for it to calm down. In the mean time, I kept my eyes off Stellar and slipped a shirt on. I looked into the mirror, wearing only a shirt and boxers. Combing my wet hair, I grabbed a smaller towel then began to towel dry my hair, it really annoyed me to do this because the towel would get in my eyes and I was forced to close them.

Once I was done, my hair was half-dry, and my body calmed down. I slipped my pants on then looked towards Stellar, she was patiently waiting for me to be done.

When she saw that I was done changing, she smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. I knew she had been gazing me while I had been changing, probably watching my body curiously. I knew how Stellar was.

We walked out of the bathroom, and she eventually left the room after we talked awhile. Shinn and Sting hadn't returned yet so I just layed down on my bed, my eyes open as I replayed today's events and even imagined how it would've been if I kissed her. I sighed, thinking of how it would've been if she rejected me, or if she let me.

But then I thought to myself that she had kissed me on the cheek twice already, and that had to mean something. But Stellar was different than other girls, so I couldn't really tell.

I couldn't believe how today happened, my first kiss -well.. kiss rape, and taking a shower with Stellar. She really made my day turn around, but it would've been better if I didn't answer the door the first time.

* * *

TOBECONTINUED! 


	6. Chapter 6

**c h a p t e r 6**

She smiled at me as I walked by, and my face immediately flushed red as past events entered my mind. I sat down in my seat, not late for once, and ignored the look of shock I received from Sting.

"Yo.. what's up with you?"

"Nothing!"

He narrowed his eyes, then saw Mr. Lorrnoke enter the classroom, surprised as well that I was there before him. Stellar grinned at Mr. Lorrnoke, AKA Neo, and her eyes widened with happiness when he set some package on her desk.

"There you go Stellar, I bought it just for you."

"Thank you Neo!"

She opened the package hastily, then gasped with delight when she found a necklace. She put it on immediately, the little pendant of a silver heart shining around her neck.

He smiled at her, "glad you like it."

I frowned, looking out the window, away from Stellar. I could felt jealousy rise in me, I was the one who wanted to make Stellar smile like that. I wanted to make her eyes shine with clear happiness, not Mr. Lorrnoke.

"Well class, today we're not going to be doing much, I'll be pretty busy so you can go on a scavenger hunt, the first to find all the items get's a prize."

_'Oh brother..'_

The class partnered up and took a list, then went outside, looking for the items. I was partnered with Sting, and Shinn was partnered with Youlan.

My aqua eyes looked on the list, then widened, _'an opal? Damn! How can we find an opal around here?'_

I looked to the other partners, then saw the look of confusion on their faces, smirking. Shinn caught my eyes, then he glared at me, a sudden, determined look in his eye. He then began to dig around the earth, everyone looking at him strangely, then held out something.

An sparkling opal.

"Where the hell did you find that, Asuka?" Yzak questioned.

"Mr. Lorrnoke wouldn't give us impossible things, he'd hide them in certain areas."

"Oh.." Dearka rubbed the back of his head, "to think I could've slacked off at this subject.."

Shinn went over to Stellar, then I could see that he was trying to impress her, seeing her give his opal to her. I frowned when I saw her hug him happily, and my fists clenched when I saw his cheeks redden.

_'Oh.. two could play at this game..'_

I began to hurriedly look around, then something caught my eyes in the tree. Something shiny, small, and easily spotted if you looked up into that tree for awhile. I jumped up, then landed on a branch, picking up the item I had spotted. It was a silver shell, pretty rare around our area, and certainly impossible to find in a tree.

I jumped down, seeing Sting's strange expression, "what?"

"Since when are you interested in doing any part of the work? Not to mention tree climbing?"

I held up the silver shell, a smirk playing on my lips, and saw Sting look to the paper, "silver shell... hmm... I'm actually surprised."

I shrugged, then walked over to Stellar, ignoring Sting's puzzled look. I smiled, "here Stellar, I found it for you," I said, holding out the sea shell towards her. I knew she loved the ocean and sea shells.

Her eyes widened with happiness, her cheeks flushing with excitement, "wow Auel! Thank you! Stellar loves it!"

She accepted it, staring at in intensely, and I turned, facing Shinn, smirking. He looked at me with pure anger, and I turned back to Stellar, giving her a hug.

She smiled at me, "Stellar likes Auel."

"I like you too Stellar," I said, thinking, _'cross out like... I love you!'_

I went back to Sting, then continued looking for new items, this time for myself, I didn't want Shinn to win this thing. I wanted the prize, so I could impress Stellar with it. Since it was from Neo, she'd probably want it.

"Athrun!! That's not fair!" I heard Kira cry out.

"Oh yes it is! They dropped it so I guess it's ours now."

"But... that's stealing!"

"No it's not.. think of it as... finders keepers."

I sighed with annoyance, then got on my hands and knees, looking through the grass for something. I found something shiny, and it looked like the silver pendant Stellar had around her neck. I looked to her, and saw the chain was pendantless. I slipped the heart into my pocket, feeling suspicious about this pendant.

"Cagalli... That's not a hawke feather..."

"Yes it is, Lacus! What do you know?"

"I know that that is not a hawke feather... look at it! It's a crow's feather!"

Cagalli sighed, then tossed the feather away, "whatever.."

Soon, the scavenger hunt was over when Mr. Lorrnoke called us in. I sat beside Stellar, with Shinn on the opposite side of her, his arm around her as if he owned her.

I growled, then looked away, pretending to ignore them.

"Well well, the winner appears to be Shinn Asuka and Youlan Kent."

The two stood, highfiving eachother, a grin on their faces, "Alright!!!"

Mr. Lorrnoke smiled, "alright, the prize is, you two get to choose your own partners for the next assignment, worth half your mark this semester. You two, however, cannot choose eachother."

I slapped my forhead, already knowing who Shinn was going to choose, and scolded myself, I should've won!

"Hmm... I choose Stellar."

Youlan sighed, "I choose Vino."

Mr. Lorrnoke grinned, "thought your prize would be better than this? Well this is a good prize, because the rest of the class is partnered randomly and this assignment will be worth a lot of your mark."

The class groaned, then saw Mr. Lorrnoke walk to the front of the class from behind his desk, holding a piece of paper.

"Meer Campbell and Auel Neider."

We looked to eachother, and Lacus' twin smiled at me. I knew she would be a good partner. Lacus and Meer were both twins, although Meer was picked on because of that.

"Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha."

I saw Athrun grin at that, and Cagalli blushed a little. I wondered if this was actually random pairing, or Mr. Lorrnoke trying to play match maker.

"Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato."

Yep, for sure. He was playing match maker.

"Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke."

_'Ew... weird couple there. But maybe Rey would like her.. after all, he was weird too.'_

"Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww.. Yzak Jule and Shiho Hahnenfuss.. Sting Oakley and Fllay Allster.."

Everyone seemed pretty happy with their partners, I was happy too, but not as happy as I wanted to be. I wanted Stellar to be my partner! It wasn't fair... now Shinn was going to spend a lot of time with her and she might fall for him!

I sighed, then saw everyone walking to their partners, and I got up, walking to mine. Meer was organizing papers from her binder, and I glanced at the writing, my eyes widening when I recongized it as notes from previous classes. Score! We were so going to get an A on this with all this information.

I sat down beside Meer, kicking the guy out of the seat roughly, then began to engage in conversation. She seemed pretty nice and intellegent, and we seemed to already have a plan on what we were going to do for our project.

I turned my head in Stellar and Shinn's direction when I heard a soft giggle come from her mouth. I grumbled and muttered to myself, glaring daggers at Shinn and sighing. I turned back to Meer to see her bright blue eyes staring at me.

"You like her don't you?"

I was taken aback by the sudden and unexpected question, "w-what?! That's so wrong!"

"I saw you when you reunited with her, you looked pretty happy, Lacus told me all about it as well. Besides, I keep seeing you glance at her and glare at Shinn..."

My face turned red, "s-shut up!"

She smiled, "I knew it, but that's alright, it's perfectly understandable.. So let's continue our work ok?"

I nodded, then set to work, pretending that conversation never happened and pretended it didn't bug me, when it lagged in my head over and over again; echoing continuously.

-------

"Hey..! Auel!"

I turned and saw Athrun, Kira and Sting running towards me.

"Oh uh.. Hey guys, what's up?"

The caught up to me, grinning, "so you're Stellar's date for that night club, eh?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh.. She's inviting people, didn't you know?" I sighed, nodding, "yeah sure, I guess it would be best if lots of people came, so just in case there was a fight, there would be back up."

They looked at me strangely until I quickly added, "not that I need any."

Kira grinned, "I'm taking Lacus!"

Athrun blinked, "but you said you'd take Fllay too..."

He slapped a hand to his forhead, "oh that's right! Dammit! I forgot about Lacus when Fllay asked me!"

We all smiled nervously, muttering good luck to him, until Athrun cut in, "I'm taking Cagalli!" Everyone turned to Sting, who was glaring at Kira right now for Fllay asking him, "I'm apparently, still free."

We all sighed, except for Kira, who was lost in his own thoughts, probably debating on who he should take to the club.

I looked to them, "well, I'm going to go now... Meer and I have to work on our project, she insisted we start early."

They all nodded, "alright! I'll call you on your cell to remind you when you should start getting ready for the night club."

I nodded back, then walked away, seeing Meer waiting by a cherry blossom tree. She greeted me with a warm smile, one that would make my heart melt if Stellar flashed it at me.

"So shall we get started?"

I nodded, "yeah, hey are you going to that night club thing? Everyone's going... you should too."

She smiled, "sure."

I grinned, "well, we'll sure have a lot of people there, and back up just in case of fights."

She looked at my strangely, just like the guys did, and I sighed, "what's up with you people and thinking that me having back up is weird?"

"It's just, you never really needed backup.. ever!"

I smiled, "yeah I guess, let's go."

-------

I smiled, ruffling my black hair as I gazed at the blonde girl before me. She was so beautiful, and I intended to keep my promise to her... that I would protect her.

My smile faded when my thoughts came across Auel, and how I knew he wanted her too. He probably just wanted her for her body, no way he actually loved her.

...Did he?

My thoughts were interuppted when Stellar was waving her hand in front of my face, "Shinn..? Is Shinn there..?"

I smiled, "yes Stellar, what is it?"

"Stellar wanted to know if Shinn was going to the night club tonight?"

I blinked. Night club? "Sure."

Her expression immediately lit up, "yay! Stellar is happy!"

I blushed, "just out of curiousity... Is there anyone taking you?"

She nodded enthusiatically, "yeah! Auel is!"

My heart and hopes dropped, and I plastered a smile, murmuring an 'ok' to her. We continued our work, both of us wanting a good grade, and Stellar wanting Neo to be happy with her since she heard him say, 'I'd be happy if you could all get to work.'

I liked that guy just as much as Auel did.

"Who is Shinn going to the night club with?" The blonde asked out of nowhere as we wrote down notes.

"Oh uh... Nobody, I had actually hoped to go with you, Stellar," I said, blushing.

She smiled, "then Stellar will go with Shinn and Auel!"

I smiled, "alright, thanks Stellar."

-------------------

Kira sighed on the other end of the line, _'Auel! Time to get ready! We got to get down there in an hour!'_

I turned to Meer, then grinned, "I'm going to go back to my dorm to get ready, you should get ready too." The pink haired nodded, then put away all our books, standing up, "I'll see you there then."

I left her dorm, walking to mine and seeing Shinn and Sting there already, looking through their drawers. I went to mine, then pulled out my orange shirt out. The one that showed most of my chest. I then pulled out my jeans, slipping them on as well as my shirt.

Shinn wore a black, button-up shirt and jeans as well, and Sting wore a strange tube top looking thing under a white jacket and normal, brown pants.

"What the heck are you wearing, Sting?"

He turned to me, sticking his tongue out, "just showing some skin, you know, for the ladies."

"I don't think you should try and scare them away..." I muttered, then pulled out my cell phone, calling Kira and Athrun.

_"Hey, Kira here."_

"Hey buddeh, meet us downstairs ok?"

_"Alright."_

I hung up the phone after that brief conversation, then turned to my companions, nodding. We went downstairs, preparing for a long night, Stellar giggling when she saw how serious our faces were when it was supposed to be party time.

I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**c h a p t e r 7**

We all climbed in the cars. Looking strange to other people passing by, as we were all driving together and talked to each other while doing so, looking like part of a large gang or something.

"Hey, did you know Shinn is going to be Stellar's date too? You know, for the nigh club?" Sting asked.

"What? But we're going together." I replied, annoyance in my voice.

"Well, apparently, now you three are a date. Sounds like a love triangle. You better watch out, Shinn…"

I glanced at Shinn in the other car, who was with Kira and Lacus and Athrun. Stellar was with Cagalli and Meer. I was with Sting and Yzak, and Dearka was with Miriallia and Shiho. A lot more people were in other cars, A LOT more, but they were behind our car and I didn't feel like turning around to see who they were.

I couldn't believe that Stellar and Shinn were going together too. I hoped that she only went with him so he wouldn't be alone.

I got a phone call on my cell, "Yeah?"

_"Hey Auel, it's Athrun."_

I frowned, looking at him in the other car with his cell, "what? You can just talk to me now you know, you don't have to call me, I'm not that far away."

_"Yeah I know, but I don't want to shout, it'll distract the other drivers. So yeah, how much longer 'til we get there? Kira said only like 5 minutes but I don't trust him."_

I heard Kira shout an offended, _'hey!' _in the background, and smirked, "not much longer, see? Look ahead of you, that big building with all the lights is where we're going."

_"Holy crap! It's huge! And I thought you were crazy for inviting all these people!"_

"Yeah, and the best part is, I don't have to pay for all of you, I have free admission for as many people as I want since my cousin owns the place."

_"Wow! Connection's much?"_

"Heh, whatever Athrun, see you when we get there," I said then hung up.

Stellar was in the car in front of me, and she turned and smiled at me, waving when she saw me sitting on the ledge of the backseats of the convertible.

I smiled back, waving. She wore a blue halter top and a pink mini skirt, I could tell she borrowed clothes from Lacus or Meer, since she barely ever had much of those revealing clothes. She looked absolutely beautiful, and I loved that she wore makeup, with a butterfly hair clip in her hair.

I could also see Shinn staring at her, then glared at him before smiling back at Stellar. Meer was beside her and waved as well, and I waved back.

Sting sighed, "so who did Kira choose to go with? Fllay or Lacus?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, let me call him."

_"Yeees?" _

"Hey it's Auel you idiot, did you choose Lacus or Fllay to go with?"

_"Why do you want to know?"_

I saw Sting giving me the 'don't-you-dare-tell-that-it-was-me' look. I smirked, sticking my tongue out at my grass haired friend.

"Sting wants to know."

_"Oh, I chose Lacus, Fllay said that she had someone else in mind to go out with anyway."_

"Who?"

_"Oh I don't know, you should ask her."_

I hung up, then turned around and saw Fllay in another car with her friends, laughing and smiling. I sighed, that doesn't make it any easier to tell which guy she wanted to go with.

"Hey Sting, maybe she wants to go with you? Kira chose Lacus and Fllay said she wanted someone else."

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye, and I grinned, "I bet you want it to be you."

"Duh."

The green haired turned to Yzak, "so who are you going with?"

"Nobody." He answered bluntly.

"Shiho?"

"I said _nobody!"_

"Does Shiho count as nobody?"

The platinum blonde gave Sting a death glare, making him shut up, "nobody as in, GOING WITH NOBODY!" We were quiet for awhile, the silence uncomfortable, and Sting a bit scared of asking again.

I sighed, "you're going with Shiho aren't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted. 

I grinned, "good for you, losing you're reputation of being queer?"

"Queer?" He said, blinking, "what's queer?"

I shut up, "never mind."

"No really, what is queer? Tell me, you bastard!"

"No. Leave me alone!

Sting sighed, "that's great," he said sarcastically, "stuck in a car with two ill tempered idiots."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Yzak and I said in unison. 

"I proved my point."

--------

"Hey Shinn, you like Stellar right?" Athrun asked. 

I frowned "what? Where'd you get that?!"

Lacus giggled, "it's obvious, no use hiding it."

I gave up immediately, knowing that they knew everything, "fine, yeah I do, so what? Auel does too!"

"Yeah but Stellar and Auel knew each other a really long time, they were childhood friends and he's probably been in love with her ever since they were kids, didn't you see his face when they reunited?"

I looked away, "yeah… So? Doesn't mean she feels that same way about him!"

Kira shrugged, "who knows? If she loves anyone, it's either you or Auel, maybe someone you haven't even met yet."

I growled, "oh shut up Kira!"

The blue haired stepped in, "quite it you two. So Shinn, what do you plan on doing? Are you going to try and win her heart?"

"Yeah, I'll do whatever it takes."

The pink haired girl sighed, "then that means you'll have to try and split Auel and Stellar apart, and that would be quite hard, since they are really good friends. Then I guess you'll have to flirt like crazy."

I sighed, "whatever, Lacus, I'll think of something."

"Hey, who do you think has a chance with Stellar anyway?"

Kira and Lacus shrugged at Athrun's question.

"Well, they both have an equal chance, but I think Auel maybe has a tad bit more, since they knew each other a lot longer than Shinn knew Stellar."

"Doesn't matter, maybe Stellar and Auel just don't have the chemistry as a couple? Maybe Stellar and Shinn are perfect?"

Everyone in the car began talking about this, and I just sighed, staring at the ocean beside the road.

----------

"Hey Stellar, who do you like anyway?" I asked, looking at the blonde girl with keen interest.

"Huh? As in romantically?" She questioned.

I nodded, seeing Cagalli look at her as well. Stellar shrugged, "I don't know… What does Meer and Cagalli think?"

"Don't know, but does it have anything to do with Auel or Shinn?" I asked.

I saw her face turn red a bit, and I had gotten my answer right then and there. But now the question was… which one?

"Which one, Stellar? Auel? Or Shinn?"

"Shinn and Auel are both really nice to me… Shinn promised he would protect Stellar and Auel did too… And Auel is a really nice person."

Cagalli and I knew that she was debating with herself as well to find out which one she liked more, and we sighed.

"Well, I think that you like Shinn," Cagalli said, "I saw you two together, and besides, you both are a cute couple. Auel is a bit of a jerk to other people besides you, and I just don't think you two as a couple click."

I knew she was just saying that because she didn't like Auel and thought that Stellar shouldn't be with anyone she didn't really like, but I had a different opinion.

"Nah, I think that you look really cute with Auel. You knew him a lot longer than you did with Shinn, and there's a reason he's always so nice to you, Stellar. It's 'cause he likes you. Yeah, Shinn likes you too, but who can you picture yourself with?"

I saw the blonde think about it for awhile, and then smiled, "Stellar doesn't really know, they are both really nice to Stellar."

She turned back to the ocean, staring at it and I knew she was in her trance-like phase. I turned to Cagalli, "does she like both? Or is she just hiding it from us?"

The other blonde shrugged, "I don't know, I think she's hiding it."

--------

"We're here!!!" I shouted, jumping out of the convertible. Everyone that was near my car stopped and got out of their cars as well. A lot of the people were still driving here.

I grinned as I saw their amazed expressions. Their was an onsen on one side of the building, and a rock garden near the ocean on the other side. We could hear music booming every time someone opened the door, then it was silenced as soon as the door closed.

"Let's go you guys!"

I went up to the door, opening it then smiling as my cousin saw me, she lunged into my arms, hugging me.

"Auel! You came!" She squealed.

Everyone could see the resemblance. Her hair was sky blue like mine and her eyes were only slightly darker an aqua as mine. She, however, had a dark tan and glasses.

"Hey Yuki… glad to see you too…" I turned around, "these are all my friends that want to party tonight."

She nodded as if the large crowd of people was nothing new to her eyes; which was probably true. She opened the large doors wide open, "come in everyone and stay as long as you like! Time to party!"

Everyone cheered and ran in, mostly the people I barely even knew, but my friends walked in with me. I pulled Stellar to the side with Yuki.

"Id like you to meet Stellar, a very special friend of mine. Stellar, this is Yuki, my cousin."

The two shook hands, "I've heard a lot about you from Auel here, he's always talking about you."

"Shut up!" I said, blushing darkly.

Stellar smiled at her, "nice to meet you!" She turned to me, "let's go dance Auel!" She grabbed my hand, earning a darker blush from me, and dragged me with her.

"Have fun you two!" Yuki called to us.

-------

"Wow, this place is really awesome, where did Sting and Fllay go?"

Lacus shrugged, "I think they went to the onsen…"

Kira stuck his tongue out, "eww… those two are so horny."

Athrun laughed, "yeah I guess, gross but I guess they actually love each other to do that junk."

He winked at Cagalli and the blonde blushed darkly, slapping him on the arm playfully. Meyrin and Lunamaria actually came as well. Lunamaria was flirting with many different guys, who had tried to get away, but failed. Meyrin was talking with this one guy off at the sidelines, and people were relieved that her crush on Athrun had finally weared off. 

Shinn went over to Stellar, "Hey Stellar, do you like this place?"

Auel glared at Shinn, while Shinn ignored it and continued talking with Stellar.

"Yeah! It's really fun here!"

Shinn smiled, offering his hand to her, "want to dance?"

The blonde turned to Auel first, "Uhmm…"

The sky haired shrugged, "go ahead."

The two went off the dance floor, while Auel decided to go find another dance partner, which was some random girl. The girl eagerly accepted and the two began to dance as well.

_'Well, at least Stellar likes this place, I'll have to try and keep Stellar to myself tonight so that Shinn doesn't spend too much time with her… damn that bastard.'_

-------

Meer was dancing with Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus, and she knew that she was the twin that knew how to dance much better than Lacus could.

Lacus' movements were graceful, but Meer's were energetic and fun. She could see guys looking at her, their eyes trailing on her body, but chose to ignore them.

Cagalli and Athrun were dancing really close together, and people recognized it as grinding. It looked like the two were having a lot of fun, so Kira and Lacus began to do it too. Meer laughed, it was strange to see her innocent twin grinding naughtily, but then went off the dance floor, getting a drink.

"Hi there, I saw you dancing up there, you were really fantastic."

The pink haired looked up and saw a boy smiling at her. He actually looked a bit similar to Athrun. He had dark blue hair and green eyes, although his hair was shorter.

Meer smiled, "thank you, my name is Meer by the way."

"Beautiful name, mine is Dante."

The two began to talk like no tomorrow, as if they knew each other a long, long time.

--------

I was dancing with Stellar now, and I could tell she was having fun. Her body was glistening with sweat from all the dancing, and she was laughing happily with me. We had gotten closer as we danced, and I hadn't noticed until I felt her brush up against mine accidentally.

I blushed, "o-oops. Sorry."

She smiled, "no problem."

We continued to dance, and I glared at the guys that had begun to stare at her hungrily, like a pack of hormone grazed wolves. They immediately looked away once they got the message.

I smiled at her, "Stellar..? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

I immediately began to get nervous and my cheeks flushed, "Uh well… You see… I… wanted to know if…

------

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chapter 8

**c h a p t e r 8**

"Auel! C'mon! We're having a chug contest!" Kira called.

I scowled, everyone ALWAYS interrupts me when I'm about to say something important. It just wasn't fair!

Stellar looked at me, blinking, "so… what did Auel want to say earlier?"

I shrugged, sighing, "never mind… I guess I'll have to ask you some other time…"

Stellar grew curious, since she went closer to me, "Auel can tell! Stellar won't mind…"

I grinned at her nervously, "some other time…"

She immediately pouted, knowing it got me every time. Her eyes began glossy and big, and her lips formed an irresistible pout, "please?"

I dared not look at her face, but couldn't resist when I heard her soft voice, "well… uh… I was just wondering if… you liked someone… well, loved someone."

She smiled at me, and then a louder and faster song came on, surprising everyone since everyone could hear themselves think awhile ago, but now they all ran to the dance floor.

I took Stellar's hand, then took her towards the back, with the rock garden, and it was much, much quieter out here. There was barely anybody, well, Fllay and Sting were still in the onsen together, and I could hear faint giggling from inside it.

Stellar turned to me, "Stellar does love someone."

I blinked, "who?"

"Stellar… can't tell yet."

"Why not?"

"Because… It's... embarrassing. He might not love Stellar back."

I grinned at her, "who wouldn't love you?"

"This person might not…" She looked away.

My heart skipped a beat, I felt like it wasn't me who she loved, but there was still a slim chance that it might be.

"Well, you'll never know unless you tell," I said, "did you meet him recently?"

"Well… not really…"

I sighed, "well, you can always tell me whenever you're ready or not… I understand," I said, feeling like it wasn't me, it might actually have been Shinn!

I turned away, feeling really, really depressed, then walked away. Ignoring her calling me, with a worried expression in her voice.

I walked back into the club, sitting down at the bar and ordering the strongest drink they had there, chugging it in a second. Athrun sat up beside me, "you look like something's up… but you know, you could've won that chugging contest," he said.

I shrugged, "I'm not in the mood for contests or competing right now…" I replied, ordering another one and downing it once more, feeling the liquid burn as it went down my throat.

"Something happen with you and Stellar?"

"Well… sort of… she likes this guy, and I have a feeling it's not me…" I said.

"Well, how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know… she said she didn't really meet him recently, like how she met Shinn, and she didn't really drop any hints that she would if she actually liked me…"

"Oh please, Auel. You don't know much about women, so I don't think that you would know who was on her mind right now."

Surprisingly, I didn't fight, "yeah… I guess," he said, then ordered another drink.

Moments later, and many drinks later, I had gotten drunk. I had my head on the counter, and was woozily murmuring things to myself.

Many girls tried taking advantage of this, but I just ignored them, much to their disappointment. Then, another girl walked up to me, "Auel! Stellar thinks it's really fun here!" She cried, happy.

I recognized the voice, and lifted my head from the counter top, my eyes glazed, "hey.. Stellar…" I murmured, and felt her hug me, "sorry about earlier, but Stellar will tell later, okay?"

"Yeah… sure…"

The blonde looked at me, "is Auel okay? You look… sleepy."

"He's drunk," Kira said for me, and I glared at him, then sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Why?"

"Because he's depressed about something," the brown haired said, and I stood up, "sheesh! Why do you have to tell her everything that's going on!? It's not a big deal! I'm depressed, so what! But you don't have to tell the world!"

Kira and Stellar were surprised at my sudden outburst in anger.

"Auel, there's no need to get angry, I was just-"

"Shut up! Just butt out of my business! You guys just don't know when to go away!" I shouted, glaring.

Athrun was now beside Kira, and Athrun was frowning, "what is wrong with you?" I just got even more angry, not controlling my rage.

"Nothing! But Stellar and you guys should all just leave me alone when I don't want to talk to anybody! It's just none of your guys' business!"

They were shocked that I was blaming Stellar for this as well, I would've been to, but I couldn't think straight, and right now, everyone was the enemy.

"Don't blame this on anybody! Why are you blaming Stellar? She didn't do anything wrong!" Athrun defended.

I had enough, and was clenching my fist, raising it and preparing to land a punch on Athrun's face. Before my fist hit him, Stellar was in front of him, preventing me from hurting him and protecting him.

"So this is who you like?! ATHRUN?! UGH! What has he done that I haven't done?! I was there for you all the time, Stellar! I cared for you, I stuck by you through the worst! And I put up with that stupid professor, Neo, that you care so much about!! I-" I stopped when I saw tears in her eyes, and I realized I had gone too far.

"Stellar is sorry… please don't hate me…" She said, then ran out of the building, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I blinked before I knew what was going on, and everyone looked at my sympathetically, I looked down, "I'm sorry… for all this crap," I said, then ran out after Stellar.

It suddenly had begun to rain, and it was getting heavier and heavier, picking up fog. I knew Stellar hadn't gone to far, but I couldn't see anything! The rain was much to heavy to even see the cliffs.

My eyes widened. The cliffs. If I couldn't see them, neither could Stellar.

"Damn it!" I began to run where I had hoped Stellar had gone, "STELLAR?! STELLAR!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

The drunk effects were still making me woozy, but I still trudged on, looking for her, and hoping I could find her before she found the cliffs.

Suddenly, I lost my footing, and I thought I was going off the edge of the earth or something, and found myself falling, my eyes widened in realization.

Looks like I found the cliffs.

I landed on the ground hard, and I was surprised I didn't meet water, but was too exhausted and hurt to get up again, I probably landed on a cliff, and I felt darkness surround me, I knew I was passing out.

_'Stellar… I'm sorry…'_

------------

Kira blinked, wondering where Auel was. They had found Stellar in the back, crying to herself and still haven't found Auel yet. The rain was still pouring, and a lot of people had decided to go home.

Auel's cousin, Kira, Shinn, Athrun, Meer, Lacus, Cagalli, and Stellar had stayed behind to look for him.

"Where is he…? He couldn't of run _that_ far!" Shinn said.

"I don't know… but remember that he was drunk…"

Everyone nodded, and Stellar still had a few tears streaming down her cheeks, occasionally sniffling. Shinn had his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but her crying wouldn't cease.

"He got really mad… But I guess it's not his fault, he drank a bit too much, and drunk people are easy to anger, and with Auel, that probably intensified it," Athrun said.

"Yeah… and I guess we should butt out sometimes…" Kira added.

Cagalli snorted, "that idiot is probably run over by a car by now," he said, and Stellar looked down, more tears falling down her face, but she was silent.

Lacus frowned, "stop it, Cagalli! He's probably fine, but lost."

With that, Stellar ran out of the club, to search for him. She had immediately gotten soaked, but noticed it was getting lighter, and the sky was beginning to get lighter. It was probably turning into morning, they had been there all night long.

She ran, looking around and calling for him, "Auel!… Auel!" Suddenly, she had the urge to go look at the road, but didn't know why. She went there anyway, then saw that there were cliffs, her pace becoming quicker.

"No… Auel!!" She screamed seeing him lying on a ledge, face down and soaking wet, he stirred after hearing her cry out to him, but didn't move any further.

Immediately, without hesitation, she jumped down the long height of the ledge to him, landing safely. She crouched beside him, holding him gently, "Auel… Auel!"

----------

I opened my eyes, having trouble at first.

_'Am I… dead?' _I thought to myself when I thought I saw an angel holding me. No… it was just Stellar. _'Close enough.'_

She looked at me with such concern, and I even saw tears brimming her eyes, "why… why did Auel have to go down here?"

I smiled, "I fell… that's all… I was trying to look for you… I'm so glad you're safe…."

"Auel… Stellar… is really sorry… don't hate Stellar… please…"

I looked at her, "no… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that… I feel like an idiot… I shouldn't of gotten angry at you…"

She smiled at me, then to my surprise, gave me a light peck on my lips, which made me blush intensely, "S-Stellar…?"

"So Auel feels better… kisses make everyone feel better," she added.

I wished she did that because she loved me, but I never knew, she might actually love him! I then sat up with what strength I had left, and found my lips touch hers, and I began to kiss her with such passion that I always wanted to.

She pulled away for a moment, "Auel…?"

I smiled, "Stellar… I love you… ok? It's okay If you don't feel the same… but my feelings will never change, I've always loved you."

I saw her cheeks redden immediately, then avert her eyes from me, "r-really?"

I kissed her again, "really."

She was probably surprised to see me so affectionate, but smiled, much to my surprise. I expected her to turn away and regretfully tell me that she didn't share my feelings.

"Stellar… loves Auel."

My eyes widened, and I blushed, "w-what? R-really? But... why?"

"Because… like Auel said, Auel was always there for me, and he's always so nice, and… Stellar loves Auel."

I grinned, "that works out nicely, we both love each other," my grin faded, "but what about Shinn?"

She blinked, "Shinn?"

"Yeah… he likes you, didn't you know?" I said, then saw her shake her head, 'no.'

"Stellar thought he just wanted to be best friends."

I laughed, "oh, that was far from his mind!"

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had gone to a club, gotten drunk, yelled at Stellar, fell off a cliff and survived, and now, Stellar and I loved each other! It was a nightmare then to probably the best thing that will ever happen to me.

I saw Stellar coming closer to my face, and I blushed, her lips landing on mine and I closed my eyes, kissing her back. She tasted so sweet, and I loved the feel, my heart was beating intensely.

We pulled away when we heard voices, "oh my god! They're down there!" We heard Lacus say, then saw her face appear from the cliffs edge, "are you two okay?!"

I nodded, "yeah, Stellar's fine, but… I think I'm hurt," I said, wincing when I tried lifting my arm, "I think my arm's broken."

-----

Soon, they had all gotten help and we were safe from that ledge, I apparently had gotten sick from being in the rain too long, and I had a sling for my broken arm.

Stellar was fine, much to my relief, and right now, everyone was in class, after that night, people were still pretty excited about how fun it was.

Athrun and Kira forgave me, much to my relief, and we acted as though nothing happened.

"Auel?"

I looked over from where I laid, and saw Stellar at my door, class was probably over. I smiled, "hi…"

She smiled at me, "hi, is Auel feeling better?"

I coughed, "eh… sort of, how about you?"

"Well, Auel is lucky, there was a surprise quiz today."

I laughed, "okay, good. I missed the thing I suck at, tests just aren't my thing."

She smiled, "yeah, not really for Stellar either."

I looked at her, my face turning serious and a blush reaching my cheeks, I was preparing to pop the question, and I only hope that she would say yes.

------

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 9

**c h a p t e r 9**

"Well... I ... I was wondering if... You..."

Shinn burst through the door, "hey you guys," he greeted, then fell onto hid bed, looking exhausted.

I frowned, I'm always getting interrupted! A sigh escaped my lips, "so what's up with you, Shinn?"

"That Lunamaria chick is my partner for this new project Mr. Lorrnoke assigned... That project we had before is being replaced.." he murmured.

I laughed, "sucks to be you." _'Yes! He's not with Stellar anymore!' _

"Who am I with?" I asked.

"You're with Sting... and I think Stellar's by herself, Mr. Lorrnoke said that there weren't enough partners to go around."

I nodded, something was definitely up. He could've asked Stellar to join a group and make it a three person thing... so something was definitely up. Shinn had fallen asleep, probably stressed up about Lunamaria being his partner, while I got out of bed to take Stellar for a walk.

I wanted the chance to ask her to be my girlfriend. I wondered if there was still a chance of her rejecting me, but I didn't think so since she and I admitted our feelings for each other and even kissed!

We were walking along the shore, and I saw her gazing at the ocean with shimmering eyes. I loved her expression when she looked at the ocean. She looked like she was in a trance.

"Stellar...?" I called, my face turning red. I wanted to pop the question.

"Yes...?"

"Well.. about earlier... I was... I was wondering if..." I saw her turn to me, and my face turned darker.

"If you'd... want to be my girlfriend..."

Her eyes widened at my question, and I saw her cheeks turn pink. It was a small pause that seemed like eternity before she opened her mouth to reply.

"Stellar! Mr. Lorrnoke wants to see you!" Lacus called.

The blond nodded, then turned back to me, "Stellar.. will tell Auel the answer later," she said, smiling, then kissed me on the cheek.

She ran off towards the direction of Mr. Lorrnoke's class, and left me alone on the beach. I laid down upon the sand, closing my eyes.

"_Auel... Auel!"_

_My eyes opened, and I realized I wasn't at the beach anymore. It was another dream like this again._

_Stellar was in front of me, a worried expression on her face, "Stellar... what's wrong?"_

_I saw tears form in her eyes, and then... those wings again. Glowing wings sprouted from her back, and she began to float away. I realized I was holding the necklace that I had given her when we were children, and I wondered how it got there, but I shook the thoughts, and looked back at Stellar._

_"Auel...! Protect... Stellar! Stellar is scared!" She shouted, and I reached for her, "Stellar!"_

_She began to drift away, tears streaming down her cheeks, "protect..." I heard her murmur, before disappearing completely. To my surprise, the dream didn't end. A gate suddenly appeared in front of me. A BIG gate. _

_I saw Mr. Lorrnoke, with Stellar in a large container. It looked like a capsule in one of those movies with humans that were created by humans. The capsule was filled with glowing liquid, and Stellar looked unconscious, her body glowing as well and the wings still appearing._

_"Hey... what are you doing?!" I shouted to Mr. Lorrnoke. He didn't hear me, and continued whatever he was doing._

_He pushed Stellar's capsule out towards the gate, then stepped back. The gate suddenly emitted a glowing light, as did Stellar, the glowing becoming more intense. _

_She emerged from the capsule, and floated over to the middle of the gate doors, her eyes open now but blank. _

_Mr. Lorrnoke had a smirk on his face, and I saw the gate doors begin to open, and inside, was many multicolored lights, dancing around._

_"All this power... Is mine! I will destroy those stupid coordinators, once and for all!" He shouted like a mad man, "all thanks to Stellar.." _

I awoke with a start, surprised at my dream. The sun was now a sunset, and I was alone on the beach. It all seemed so real.

I was about to run a hand through my sky blue locks, when I found that something was in it. My eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

I slowly lifted my fist up, before slowly opening my palm. The necklace.

Standing up, I began to run towards the academy. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Slamming the doors open, I ran into the building. At the end of the hall, I saw a bright light pouring from a classroom.

It was Mr. Lorrnoke's classroom.

He laughed, "this is going to fit in perfectly..." he said, seeing the girl crouching down as if in pain. Her body was glowing, well, beginning to, the light beaming on and off.

"No... Auel... protect.." she murmured, her eyes fading into blank magenta, her pupils shrinking as the bright light emitting from her body began to get stronger. She turned to Neo, "Neo... why is Neo doing this...?"

He didn't get a chance to answer, but just smirked when he saw the wings sprout from her back, and her eyes turn completely blank, and the glow on her body no longer beating on and off, now staying a steady light.

"Perfect..." Neo murmured, a smirk playing on his lips.

My eyes widened. So it WAS true! Those dreams I've been having... they were real all along.

So here I stood, at the doorway of Mr. Lorrnoke's classroom, seeing a strange band around Stellar's glowing neck. Wings were attached to her back, and her body emitted the same light as it did in my dreams.

"Stellar...!"

Mr. Lorrnoke looked at me, and I was surprised when I saw Stellar not even glance at me.

He smirked, "ahh... perfect, just what we need, a witness to my power," he laughed, then looked to Stellar again, before uttering the words, "attack."

Suddenly, the blond girl looked at me, "attack..." she murmured, then flew over to me in a surprisingly fast speed. I saw her fist pulled back, and I recognized that she was about to punch me. I ducked, then jumped out of the way.

"Stellar..! Wake up! It's me, Auel!"

She didn't respond, and advanced towards me, now carrying a knife. I dodged hastily when she tried to stab through my chest, and got a deep cut in my arm, wincing.

"Stellar..."

I looked up at her, and saw tears pouring from her blank, magenta eyes. She was raising the knife again, her arm shaking with clear hesitation.

"Auel... Stellar... is sorry..." she murmured, her voice shaking.

She brought the knife down, and I didn't have time to dodge, thinking that she would've gotten control of her body by now, and ended up with a deep cut in my shoulder. I winced once more, holding the wound gingerly to try and stop the bleeding, _'great... now I can't use this arm anymore...'_

Mr. Lorrnoke had a smile on his face, and I wanted to wipe it right off, but if I did, Stellar would get a clear shot at me. I looked at the band on her neck, was it the thing that was controlling her? Her and her powers?

My eyes narrowed, I've got to try.

Launching myself at her, I pushed her to the ground, which actually took quite a bit of effort since she was floating all this time. Keeping her wrists above her head, I pulled at the metallic band around her neck.

"Stellar... I'll save you from this...!" I grunted, but found it terribly hard to yank it off. I thought I had it, I was so close, but Stellar had gotten a wrist free, unknowingly to me, and placed a hand on my chest.

I paused to look at the glowing hand, then looked at her face, _'uh oh...'_

I flew off of her, then hit the wall, stopping me from going flying. I fell to the ground, panting, "ouch..."

I could no longer move, and just sat there, leaning against the wall, "dammit... get up..."

Mr. Lorrnoke approached me, "well, well... seems like you can't save her after all." He smirked, then immediately tied me up, and put me in that capsule I had seen Stellar in, in my dream.

It filled with liquid, and I thought I was going to drown, but surprisingly, I could breath in it. _'Cool...'_

Looking at the two, I saw Stellar floating as she followed him outside, and my capsule followed her, "dammit..." I muttered. I wanted to protect her, but how could I in this thing?

Mr. Lorrnoke cackled, "I'm going to destroy all those coordinators finally! They should have continued that war that they started all those years ago...! But now, I'm going to finish them with Stellar, here..."

My eyes narrowed, this guy sure watched a bit too many movies. So that's why he came back to her, to use her like he usually did. But this was just crossing the line.

Tears were still streaming down Stellar's cheeks, but she ceased trembling, probably giving up fighting the power that controlled her.

I growled, "Stellar...! You can break free from him! Just fight it!" I shouted from inside the capsule. I knew she heard me because she glanced back at me with those empty eyes, and for a split second, I saw the Stellar I knew before come back. Her bright magenta eyes had replaced those dull, lifeless once, and I saw her rosy cheeks come back.

"Auel... Stellar... is scared..." I heard her murmur.

I forced a smile despite the situation, "don't worry... I'll find a way to get us out of this... I will protect you, Stellar..."

I saw more tears flow down her cheeks, and wanted so badly to hold her in my arms and make all the bad things go away, to protect her.

We had made it out on the shore, and the sun had set completely. Mr. Lorrnoke, AKA Neo, stood still for a moment, then turned back to us.

"Well now, Stellar... let's get this started," he said, "prepare yourself for the battle," he said.

The glowing blond had floated up high above the ocean waters, her wings growing much larger, and the bright white light emitting from her body turning darker.

I frowned, then looked to Mr. Lorrnoke, "why are you so caught up in killing the coordinators? The war is over and there isn't anymore hatred between the different races!"

He looked to me, "because, they killed the love of my life, and expect us to forgive them just like that?! I don't think so, I will get my revenge! Stellar here, will have no choice but to destroy them all," he replied, smirking.

I glared at him, knowing that I couldn't change his mind about this. Looking up at Stellar, I wanted so badly to get up there and protect her from what she was about to do. To Neo, she was nothing but a human weapon, something to be used for his own purposes.

But, I loved her.

I saw Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Sting appear on the shore, probably to see what all the bright light was about, hearing them gasp.

"W-What the.. Stellar!!!" I heard Shinn shout.

"No way..." Kira murmured.

Sting saw me in that capsule, "Auel?!" He ran to me, then punched Neo, knocking him away before opening the capsule to set me free. He noticed my wounds, "oh my god.. what happened?"

"Mr. Lorrnoke is using her... he's using her to destroy all the coordinators!"

Everyone gasped at what I shouted, then looked to each other. Shinn looked up to Stellar, "Stellar! Stellar..! It's me, Shinn! Don't do this!"

"She has no choice... that band on her neck is controlling her, she has to do what Neo tells her to..." I muttered.

Everyone looked to Neo, in such hatred it made him shudder, but he stood, "I will get my revenge against you coordinators... you'll see!"

Shinn punched him, hard.

"How the hell can you say that? You're just going to stir up more hatred! And using Stellar like this... she trusted you! You... you... bastard!"

We heard a light, tinkling sound coming from Stellar, then looked up at her. She was getting ready to attack, and I saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, I saw her hand reach to us, and she opened her mouth, "no...!!" She screamed desperately, but some sort of energy ball sprung forth in front of her finger, then headed towards us.

We all ran to avoid it, but once it touched the ground, it made a large explosion, knocking us off our feet. Neo had made Stellar make a large bubble for him to float in, and he was up there, beside her to avoid the attacks.

"Stellar...! You can fight it! Be strong!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me.

"Protect..." she murmured, and I tensed up, as did Shinn. _'Protect..' _I looked up at her, _'I will protect you, Stellar...'_


	10. Chapter 10

**c h a p t e r 10**

I couldn't believe it. I simply, couldn't believe it. Such power, that I have never seen or even heard about. Yeah, sure, I knew about gundams and all, but that was the greatest power that they had used in the war. Until now.

What is she? What is Stellar? I turned to Neo, glaring, "what is she! Have you created her like this!?"

The man smirked, "why, of course not. Once I found out she was the key to holding the power... I had to befriend her! I had to gain her trust. I had tried using that necklace I had given her awhile ago... but it had given me little answers, except the amount of power she has."

I remembered the silver chain he had given her in class, the one I had found on the ground. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled it out. It looked so simple, yet how could he use this to use Stellar? It made no sense.

Neo's eyes widened, "so _you _have it?"

I glared, "yeah? So what!"

He frowned, but I couldn't read or tell what he was thinking. Stellar was still glowing, and my comrades were all exhausted from running from her attacks. Nobody had gotten seriously injured, but I knew that it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

I hated to see the tears pour down her cheeks. I hated to see how she was being used like that. I hated that I couldn't protect her.

I turned to Shinn, "what're we going to do?"

"I don't know..." He sighed, "we have to think of something... quick."

Stellar aimed another energy ball, and it launched at us, everyone began to run, except me. I had this strange feeling inside me, I didn't know what it was.

_'I must protect everyone...'_ I thought, and heard this voice in my head, _"guardian powers are awakened..."_

Everyone gasped, seeing me stand still, "Auel! Get out of the way, you idiot!" I heard Athrun shout.

My fist raised, and I was shocked to see a strange light pour from my hand, and form this sort of shield, that directed itself at the energy ball that had launched itself to us. The ball it, but didn't break through, and just dissipated.

Everyone's eyes were wide open, and I knew that because mine were too. Looking at my hand, I felt an energy building inside me. The first time ever I had this sensation.

"What the..."

I looked up at Neo, and saw his expression of utter shock, and I smirked, "ha! Look at me! I have powers too!"

"How.. can this be..?" He muttered.

Kira looked at me, "the necklace showed signs of power right? But Stellar wasn't even wearing it... you were!"

My eyes narrowed, "damn smart people..."

Neo frowned, "so you're the guardian after all... I was warned about you, but I didn't think you would be able to find out about your powers."

I smirked, "yeah yeah, too much drama," then I blinked, "what exactly am I a guardian of?"

Neo sighed, "the power. You're the guardian of Stellar."

I grinned, "perfect, 'cause that's what I intend to do."

Honestly, I couldn't believe what was happening. It was happening all too fast. The dreams of Stellar with the wings and glowing and ugh! It was all real! Then Neo betraying her and using her as if she was a weapon, then me finding out that I owned powers myself! It was all too much!

I wasn't really complaining though, because now I had a way to protect her. It was destiny.

Jumping up, I made a glowing shield under my feet and rode on that. Wow, I can jump really high. Then I realized I had wings too, so I just got rid of that shield rider thing and flew over there.

Neo frowned, then started sending orders to Stellar, "attack! Attack him!"

Everyone watched in awe. I bet they had no idea that this was going to happen too. Stellar and I having powers. Isn't that awesome? Stellar being the key to this gate thing, and Neo being a total jerk. He's totally going to get fired.

I found out easily how to make those energy ball things, and sent them flying at Neo, and it turns out, that little ball thing Stellar made for him was only meant for him to float in, no such shield whatsoever.

The ball hit, and he cried out in pain, falling into the waters below. I totally wished that that was the end of him, but before he fell into the water, he called out another order.

"Stellar! A shield ball! Quick!"

Too bad she heard him.

And up he came with a grin on his face, back beside Stellar, sitting comfortably in that little ball. I flew over to him in a high speed, wondering if that shield only worked on the powers I held.

It did, but before my fist could meet his face, Stellar had made a bow an arrow and arrows of light at me, so I had to dodge so I wouldn't get hit, or it would be trouble.

"Go Auel! Come on! You can take them!" I heard Sting shout.

I glared down at him, "why don't you try coming up here and giving me back up!" I growled.

The green haired sighed, "just giving you support!"

I shrugged, then turned back to my opponents. I had to think. I couldn't hit Stellar, I'm her guardian, I'm not supposed to hit what I'm supposed to protect. I could hit Neo, but Stellar is being ordered to keep me away and to protect him, so it would be trouble.

I looked back to the blond girl. That band she wore around her neck. It's what controlled her, wasn't it? I had tried before to get it off, and I failed, but maybe since I had these new found powers, maybe it would work.

Launching myself towards Stellar, I pulled her into a tight hug quickly, grabbing her arms and binding her wrists together with a band of that little light that seemed to be used for everything in these powers. My hands traveled up to her neck, and I began to try and find the little thing that held the pathetic little band together.

Finding the metal latch, I pulled at it, trying to figure it out, and spent a few moments trying to work at it. I took too long.

Stellar had broken free from the ropes of light that binded her wrists together, and pushed me away with a force that knocked me away. Luckily, this time I had wings.

Neo smirked, "nice try, but this is going to be much, much tougher to figure out."

I growled, then looked down to my friends, "any chance you guys can help?"

They looked up at me, then Kira called out, "any chance you have something that can give us powers?"

I thought a little bit, "well, I'll have to try." I turned to them, as well as dodging constant attacks that came my way from Stellar. Placing two hands in front of me, my palms facing them, a beam-ray-whatever, light came from my hands, hitting them gently.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't get injured. Lacus and Cagalli seemed to have appeared as well, quite awhile ago, and I had just noticed now.

Once the beam faded, they all glowed and had wings, matching their hair colors a bit, sprouting from their backs.

"Wow.. super cool!" Cagalli commented.

"Yeah yeah, it's cool, now hurry up!" I shouted impatiently.

They all flew up to me, a bit shaky, but at least they came. Lacus clapped her hands together, "lets save her now!"

I sighed, "devise a plan you guys, I'll keep them at bay and just go with whatever you guys come up with."

Flying over to the two, I launched energy balls at Neo as fast as I could, keeping him occupied. Turning and glancing over at the huddle of my winged friends, I glared, "would it kill ya to hurry up?!"

Normally, that would scare Stellar, but maybe right now scaring her and making her out of control a little bit would be the best, so Neo couldn't control her.

"AUEL! We have a plan!" I heard Kira shout, and I turned back to them, seeing the smirks on their faces, and my lips curved into one as well, "well.. here we go!"


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

**c h a p t e r 11**

They flew to me, and I looked to Kira, wondering if he would tell me at all what the plan was about, but knew we had no time.

"Just roll with it," he said.

I nodded, then looked back to Neo and Stellar. Lacus, Sting and Cagalli suddenly began to attack Neo as best as they could, energy balls, bows and arrows, spears, the whole lot. They were trying to break the shield. It was probably breakable anyway, but then the idea caught onto me and I smirked.

Athrun, Shinn, and Kira began to fire energy balls at Stellar, and she acted to defend herself, and we could see the shield around Neo faltering a little bit, but coming back at full force in no time. Cagalli made a battle axe, then flew over to Neo, and swung it at him as hard as she could, and we could see the shield cracking like glass. Each crack, however, would just heal and the sphere would be flawless again.

I just floated there, waiting for the perfect moment, I didn't like that Athrun, Kira and Sting were still attacking Stellar, and an energy ball had seared her arm a little bit, but it was the only way. I made a bow and arrow, glaring at Neo, and shot a few arrows at the shield that kept him alive, seeing that it faltered a lot more than when Sting, Cagalli or Lacus had attacked it.

"Heh..." I smirked when I saw his surprised expression.

Sting frowned, "get your ass over here dammit! We need your help!" he shouted, and I nodded, flying over there and creating a lance (A/N: A lance is like a battle axe, that thing the Auel's Gundam, the Abyss, carries around for a weapon), and swinging it at Neo's shield. It cracked all around, but Stellar's attention wasn't completely diverted yet, and she healed it instantly.

Neo smirked, "you'll never win."

I glared, "that's what you think." An idea rose inside my mind, and I motioned for Kira, Sting, and Athrun to stop attacking Stellar, then locked eyes with Lacus and Cagalli, seeing them nod. I threw my lance at the shield, watching it as it got stuck in it and was dangerously close to cutting Neo's head off, before I flew over to Stellar, pulling her into a hug, "Stellar... listen to me... it's me, Auel..."

The blond didn't move, "Auel..." she said slowly.

"You need to break free from him, Stellar... fight back, don't give in... or else all of us will get killed..." I murmured in her ear.

"Killed...?" she questioned, and I nodded.

"Yes, you need to break free from his grasp... Stellar.. remember that I will always protect you.." I said, and he glanced over to Lacus and Cagalli. The two nodded, then began attacking Neo again, his shield making a terrible, but satisfying, cracking noise.

"Stellar..! Heal the shield!" Neo cried.

I held her tighter, "listen to the sound of my voice, focus on that..." I said. Stellar closed her eyes, and the shield around Neo shattered, as he tumbled into the waters below. Cagalli growled, coming after him, sending a beam his way, watching with a smirk on her face as his body disintegrated into the air.

The glowing around Stellar faded, the metallic band around her neck shattered, falling into pieces. She slumped against Auel, falling into unconsciousness. Her wings had disappeared, making her look like the Stellar I once knew. I smiled, carrying her over to shore as the others followed, our wings disappearing as soon as we landed on shore.

I fell onto my knees, holding Stellar close to me, "it's over.. it's finally over..."

Kira looked around, "I'm surprised nobody came to watch, the light was really bright.." he pondered. Cagalli hit him in the back of the head, "it's a good thing they didn't watch you idiot! Besides... it's like three in the morning right now."

Athrun looked to his watch, "it's six, actually... wow.. that battle really wasted the night, eh?"

I was still holding Stellar close, then stood up, "well... I'm going to rest," I said, not caring if Stellar was or wasn't allowed to be in my dorm. I knew everyone was too tired to care. Even Shinn was too tired to be jealous.

I made my way up to my dorm, carrying Stellar's body with me, feeling her warmth made me feel okay about her being unconscious, as long as she wasn't dying on me. Entering the room, I set her down on my bed, then curled up beside her, holding her body safely against me.

_'I promised to protect you... and I will ..._' I thought, then felt darkness consume me as sleep took over.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of sun in my eyes. _'Who the hell left the damned blinds open..._' I muttered in my head, then sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked to my side, seeing Stellar asleep soundly beside me. Sting and Shinn were in their own beds, and snoring away.

I sighed, laying back down, yesterdays events reoccurring in my mind. I smiled to myself, knowing that Neo was gone. All gone. Never to come and corrupt Stellar's mind again. I looked to the angel beside me, brushing her hair from her face gently, being careful not to wake her.

I remembered that she still hadn't answered my question, and I hoped she would soon. Everyone was probably sleeping still from yesterdays events, which had to be kept a secret. I was the official guardian of Stellar, not Shinn. I was, Auel Neider, Stellar's guardian. I smiled in triumph, that proved that I was the one for her.

Hearing a sound, I turned to Stellar, seeing her stir in her sleep. I smiled, she was awaking. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked a few times, then smiled when she noticed I was right in front of her.

"Auel..." she murmured.

It felt so good to hear her voice again, her soft, melodic voice that made me smile all the time. I kissed her forehead adoringly, "good morning."

She blushed, "Stellar.. wants to say yes," she said.

I blinked at first, not understanding what she was talking about, "yes?" I then grinned when I realized what she meant, "really?"

She nodded, "yes," she replied, blushing.

I smiled, then began to lean in closer, a blush on my cheeks, my eyes half lidded. Our lips met. Our first kiss as a couple. At first, it was gentle, then it became passionate and demanding, my tongue entering her mouth, tasting her sweet lips. I felt her body move closer to mine, feeling my body heat up as I felt her body brush up against mine.

Hearing a yawn, we pulled apart. Shinn and Sting were waking. Looking to them, they sat up, rubbing their eyes awake. They noticed me and Stellar, and Shinn frowned, Sting laughing.

"Get any action?" he asked, a grin on his features.

I looked to Stellar, and she blushed, nodding so that I could tell them, "well.. I ... me... we," I stuttered awkwardly, "we're a couple now."

Shinn's jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes wide. The green haired had wide eyes as well, then he grinned, beaming with happiness, "good for you two! I wish you the best! But just to let you know, Stellar.. he's been in love with you for like.. ever!"

Stellar looked to me, and I blushed, glaring at Sting, "oh shut up!"

She planted another kiss on my lips, right in front of their eyes, and I was shocked for a moment, then I kissed her back, before pulling away and sitting up.

Stretching, I yawned, "well... I guess I have to tell the news to the rest of the world," I said wearily. My eyes shot open, "do we have classes today?!"

Sting laughed, "no, it's Saturday you idiot."

"Oh."

I looked walked over to my drawers, changing right in front of Stellar's eyes, and glanced at her, she was looking away with a dark blush on her cheeks. When I finished, I combed my hair in a hurry, then offered my hand to her, "let's go tell them," I said, trying to sound smooth, masking how excited and happy I was.

Sting fell back onto his bed, to try and fall asleep again. Shinn curled up into a ball on his bed, probably scowling with jealousy, I thought.

She nodded, taking my hand, and we exited the room, hand in hand. Passer byers stopped in their tracks once they saw us, girls eying Stellar with jealousy, but I glared them off. Guys eyed me with hatred, but I just stuck my tongue out. We reached Stellar's dorm, and I knocked.

A messy haired Cagalli answered, and we heard Lacus' muffled and sleepy voice inside the room, "...who izit?" we heard her groan.

"It's Auel and Stellar.." Cagalli said, and her gaze dropped to our intertwined fingers, "and they're holding hands," she added.

Immediately, Lacus appeared at the door, "really?! Wow! Are you two a couple now?!" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, blushing and looking towards the ground. Stellar grinned, Lacus pulling Stellar into a big fat hug. Cagalli even joined in. I rolled my eyes, earning a bop on the head by Cagalli.

Lacus pulled away, "when did this happen? Yesterday when we were fighting Neo? The day before that? WHEN?!"

"Err... well, I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday before the whole thing started, but she didn't get a chance to reply, and she said yes this morning."

Lacus smirked, "what kind of 'yes'? A... '_ohhh.. yes!' _or a .." Lacus trailed off, naming a whole bunch of perverted phrases. Cagalli frowned, "Lacus... are you high or something?"

The pink haired glared, "well! They were in bed you know!"

"Stellar and Auel weren't doing anything like that though!" Stellar protested, a pout upon her features.

Lacus smiled, patting her on the head, "I know, dear, I know. I was just kidding."

Stellar smiled, and then took my hand again, taking me with her as she walked away, probably off to tell more people.

* * *

After an entire day of telling all of campus, me and Stellar finally had some alone time, on the beach. She was resting her head on my shoulder, and I was resting my head on her head. We were both watching the sunset. It was like, the best day in my world right now, the day I've always dreamed about but never thought it would come true.

It was like fate wanted us together- _knew_ we were going be together. Stellar came back to me, and we were together once again, but now... we were together much closer than we were before.

"Auel...?"

I broke from my thoughts when I heard her voice call out to me.

"Yes, Stellar?"

"Thank you... for protecting Stellar yesterday... for saving Stellar."

I smiled, "I will always protect you, I will always save you, okay? So you don't need to be afraid of anything anymore."

The blond smiled at me, her fingers lacing with mine, "Auel... I love you." she said sincerely. I looked at her, a bit shocked by the great affect her words had on me.

I blushed, "I love you too... Stellar..." _'And I always will...'_

END.

* * *

well how was that for the final chapter? like it? hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
